


The Final Fight

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Mr. L looks different, first off, he has a tail, i guess, its the same concept, might make this longer dont know, so does luigi, spoilers for Mother 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Mario cant find his little brother anywhere, and that Mr. L is getting bothersome





	The Final Fight

Mario sat in his house, on the verge of ethier tears or passing out.

Maybe both.

His little brother had gone missing, and Mario had been distraught ever since.

He just couldnt find Luigi anywhere.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Mario hestiantly stood up and opened the door.

It was Bowser, surprisingly.

"I'm not fighting you anymore. Not until I find Luigi."

The King shifted.

"Yeah, I know. That's not why I came over."

Mario raised a eyebrow.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"We wanted to help." Bowser moved a little to let Mario get a view of Peach and Daisy.

He looked down. Grabbing his hat, he left the house, closing the door.

The four looked everywhere, Count Bleck interrupting them a few times.

When they completely ignored him, he sent out Dimento. Who sent out Mr. L.

Mr. L was a tall man with a dark green helmet on, a black stripe painted on it. His face was in shadows, his teeth were sharp. He wore a black jacket with a green inside, gray gloves always in his pockets. His pants were black as well, with gray shoes. He also had a green tail, a dripping black tip.

Of course, Mario and co ignored him too.

After looking for a week straight, Dimento forced them to fight Mr. L.

Mario, tired, accepted, and they were in a fighting ring.

Mario was too tired to question it, and Mr. L never spoke anyway.

Mr. L kicked, slapped, and at one point bit Mario, but the man in red merely collapsed. He didnt want to fight anyone.

 

The 'fight' had gone on for a while now, before Daisy tried calling it off. She had realized something.

She stood infront of the two men.

"Stop fighting! Stop it r-" Mr. L punched Daisy in the face, causing blood to leak from her nose.

Mr. L stood over Mario.

But Daisy wasnt done.

"This isnt who you are! You're being brainwashed by that clown! Please! Please snap out of it! Please..." Daisy started sobbing, hugging the taller princess. Peach hugged her back, ignoring the blood that was getting on her.

Dimento appeared infront of the 3 in the background.

"Shut up, you stupid little-" Now it was Dimentos turned to get punched as Bowser socked him in the face.

"Dont ever talk to her like that." He said, stepping on Dimento.

"Fine. You win." He disappeared.

Mr. L raised a still bloody fist, and it started glowing.

Then, he dropped it. He backed up, and went limp.

"Mr. L?" Mario finally got up, and walked over to him.

Mr. L placed his hands on his helmet.

Mr. L took off his helmet. He looked just like Mario.

It was Luigi.

Luigi threw the helmet onto the ground and hugged his big brother, tail curled around his leg.

He let go of Mario and ran over to Daisy, who was still crying and bleeding.

"Are you okay princess?" He asked.

He just got a hug.

 

As they headed home, they stopped infront of a lake to clean the tar off of the tip of Luigis tail.

"So how did you not realize it was me? Heterochromia, mustache, sharp teeth, tail..."

"Well the helmet casted a shadow over your face, and I never got a good look at your tail. Only Mario did, and he nearly passed out mid fight." Daisy responded.

Luigi looked up.

Hes glad to be home.


End file.
